


Be a Good Girl

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First time doing this so yeah.., NSFW, Praise Kink, Sort of a Daddy Dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: AN: This is a bit of new territory for me, that is writing a Daddy Dom fic. Im not sure I got it right, but here it is for your reading pleasure. Will also contain one or two other kinks such as praising. I hope you all enjoy :D





	Be a Good Girl

London 1888

“Can we play tonight? Have some fun for a change?”

“If you’re a good girl.”

Walking through the door to your flat, you were beyond glad to be done for the day with your duties. Though the list of them had been short, all of them had taken longer to accomplish than you had hoped and so you were more drained than you expected to be. Added to the fact that you almost missed making it home on time only added to your stress levels.

“Jacob?” You called out as you began removing your gear. There was no answer. Though he promised to be home shortly after you, you knew that if another body would be found, he would be late again. There was nothing to do but wait.

Deciding to relax a bit before dinner, you walked to your bedroom to change. No sooner had you stepped into the room; you were greeted with a surprise. Sitting on the bed was a long white box trimmed with a green ribbon. Walking over to it, you quickly removed the ribbon and the lid to reveal something green and trimmed with gold inside.

“What the…”

Reaching inside, you lifted it out and saw that it was a wrap. Running your fingers over it, over the soft green fabric, you marveled at all the little details of it, all the delicate stitching and gems that had been sewn into it.

“Sir Jacob Frye, all this going on and you find the time to do this?” You said smiling, still shocked by such a sweet gesture from him. Jacob knew that you loved fine clothes and he always enjoyed spoiling you with things like this.

With that, you decided to arrange as surprise of your own. After drawing up a hot bath and pouring in some of the fine oils Jacob had sent in from Paris, you got in to relax a bit and prepare yourself for his arrival. Such a sweet gift from a handsome gentleman should be met with a sweet welcome.

After settling a last bit of business, Jacob Frye made his way home. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was nearly seven and he hoped that you had made it home on time.

The curfew had been a point of contention between the two of you. With attacks on the Rooks at night becoming more frequent and more violent, Jacob was determined to keep you as safe as he could. By virtue of you being his, Jacob knew you would become a top target if his enemies found out.

The two of you did your best to keep your relationship as professional as possible, though it didn’t stop others from noticing the looks that passed between the two of you. It didn’t stop others from noticing how Jacob would light up anytime you walked into the room or anytime you came back after successfully completing the mission. It was always clear in the way he looked at you, the way he spoke of you, the way he was always protective of you. The was no doubt you had his heart.

Which made Jacob more worried when he would hear that another body had been found. Jacob had considered sending you away from London, had even prepared for it but you would have none of it. You would only go if he went as well and there was no way he would abandon the others like that. So the two of you stayed and did your best to keep things as normal as possible. There was no telling how this would end and with that in mind, the two of you enjoyed whatever moments of peace together that you could.

Arriving home, Jacob walked through and spotted your coat and some of your gear near the door, instantly telling him that you had made it. Thankful, Jacob slipped off his gauntlet and his long leather coat, setting them down on a nearby chair and walked quietly towards the sitting room. Once inside he saw a fire going in the hearth and so he went to sit on the sofa next to it, glad to be home and ready to forget about the world outside.

In the bedroom, you were putting on a few last-minute touches. Checking your appearance in the looking glass, you had undone your elaborate hair style, letting hang loose down your back. You had thought to greet him in your undergarments along with the wrap, but instead you decided to wear just the wrap alone.

Satisfied, you walked out of the bedroom and made your way to the sitting room to wait for him, the idea of greeting him like this making you smile deviously. You hoped he would be in the mood to play but if he wasn’t, you could at least look forward to a bit of cuddling

Hearing the bedroom door open, Jacob turned to look for you. He hoped that you had found his little surprise for you and that you would like it. He would soon get his answer.

“There’s my kitten.” Jacob said cheerfully.

A devious smile crossed his lips as he watched you walk over to him. A quick look up and down told him that you were not wearing your chemise under the wrap and that suited him just fine. To him, you looked no less than a Queen.

Hearing him call you kitten sent chills down your spine, as did the sinful smile on his face. Jacob always called you kitten when he wanted to indulge in a bit of playacting or just to simply rile you up. 

As you reached him, you kneeled and crawled up between his legs, the smile on your face matching his. Jacob reached a hand out and caressed your cheek, the feel of his fingertips gently gliding over your skin made you shiver.

Recalling that he had given you a list of tasks that morning and recalling that the gorgeous woman between his legs loved being praised, Jacob knew which role he wanted to play.

“Have you been a good girl today?” He asked, his rumbling voice making you tremble.

“I have.” You said, smiling brightly.

“Did you do everything I told you to do?”

“Mmmhmm. I did.”

“Exactly how I told you?” He asked pointedly as he brought his hand underneath your chin and lifted your faceup. “Because you know I will find out if you didn’t.”

Jacob slid his fingers down to your neck, making your breath hitch.

“I did it..just as you said to.” You gulped. “Everything you wanted.”

At those last words, Jacob’s mind ran rampant. Though he knew you had done everything he had ordered you to do, there were a few things he still wanted you to do before the night was over.

“Tsk tsk. But you haven’t done everything I want.” Jacob spoke, the tense instantly telling you he wasn’t done with you yet and told you that you were in for some more fun.

“But what did I forget?” You stammered, going back over the list in your head, certain you hadn’t missed anything.

Glancing down at his hard cock, clearly showing through his trousers, he said “Do you see that?”

You followed his glance. Biting your lip at the sight of his bulging dick, you whimpered “Yes”

“Its been like that all day. All because of you teasing me like you do.” Jacob spoke as he brought a hand up, placing it on your head and lowering it down to his waist.

“You know how to take care of me, don’t you my kitten?” He purred. “You’re good at pleasuring me, aren’t you?”

“Uh huh..” You panted, eager for the taste of his cock.

Jacob sat up a moment so that he might remove his waist coat. Quickly disposing of it, he removed his shirt and unbuttoned his own undergarments, opening them and pushing them down, revealing the well-cut chest and arms hard won by his years of fighting.

“Show me.” He growled, letting you know it was your turn. Bringing your mouth up to his stomach, you pried open his trousers with your teeth. Seeing the tip of his cock peeking up under his garments, you brought your hands up and pulled them down a bit further, letting you see the whole length of his dick.

You started by licking your lips and bringing your tongue to the base, dragging it up the underside of him, your pussy instantly getting wetter at the sound of him moaning aloud. Once you reached the tip, you quickly swallowed it, moving your tongue around it and over it, loving the salty taste of him.

Your soft, plump lips and your delightful tongue nearly made Jacob empty himself right there and then all over your face. As wonderous as you felt, it was even better to watch and so Jacob reached down and took a handful of your hair, moving it just in time to see you start working your way down his cock.

He gasped between breaths. Seeing your mouth so full of him, it was so hard to stay focused. As you neared the base of him, he could feel the tip reaching the back of your throat.

“Atta girl. Take all of it in.”

No sooner had he spoke those words than you finished swallowing him. Jacob barely had the time to enjoy it as you began sucking on him hard, your mouth keeping firmly wrapped around him as you went up and down his whole length, never once letting go of him. With one hand helping to hold him in place, you caressed his balls with the other.

Sighing deeply, Jacob leaned back, closed his eyes and keeping a hold of your hair, let his imagination run wild.

“Oh, that’s perfect luv. That mouth of yours feels so fucking good.” He moaned as you swallowed all of him again, your mouth making a delightful wet sound.

The longer you worked him, the more he praised you, the hotter you became. You didn’t want to let up, but it was getting to be too much. Letting go of Jacob’s balls first and then his cock, still sucking on the tip, you shrugged off the wrap, letting it fall behind you.

Though you were now a bit cooler, you felt your pussy start to ache even more. Your thighs were getting slicker with your juices, made worse by Jacob moaning louder and squirming in his seat as he felt himself starting to throb more. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

Jacob felt you let go of him a moment and quickly he opened his eyes just in time to see you remove the wrap. Seeing your skin glistening with sweat, your lips redder, he knew that there was quite a mess between your legs and licked his lips, eager to taste your sweet juices.

Feeling you ball up your hands, Jacob sensed that you were aching to reach down bellow and play with your cunt. He could imagine just how badly your pussy ached to be filled. Your moans only somewhat lessened by his cock filling your mouth were getting more and more desperate and Jacob couldn’t help but want to make it worse for you.

Jacob let go of your hair and reached over to your wrists. As he took a hold of them, he brought him up so that only your mouth was left to work him.

Feeling him move your hands, you glanced up at him, wondering what he wanted next.

“Don’t stop” He lightly growled. “Make me cum as only you can.”

Hearing you whimper as you resumed your pace made Jacob’s cock twitch. He held tightly to your wrists as you sucked on him harder, your hot mouth making him throb more until you finally pushed him over the edge.

“Fuck!” Jacob cried out as came hard, quickly filling your mouth with his hot cum. As he rode it out, you kept working him, swallowing what you could, each salty drop delicious on your tongue.

Feeling him go a bit soft, you slid your mouth of. Seeing a few last drops of cum, you quickly licked them off, making Jacob gasp loudly.

As he worked to slow down his breathing, Jacob opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of your swollen lips. Reaching out and tracing a finger along them, he smirked as you quickly took it in your mouth.

Laughing lightly, he pulled you up into in his lap and kissed you. Jacob ran his hands up and down you as his tongue teased yours. “Such a good girl you are. I swear you make me cum harder and harder every time we fuck.” He murmured between kisses.

“What can I say? I believe in doing things well.”

“It shows.” Jacob teased as he bit your bottom lip and pulled it. With one last kiss, he brought a hand to your face and brushed your hair aside. “You’ve been a very good girl. And the thing about good girls is, they get rewarded.”

“Oh, do they?” You asked eagerly.

“They do.” Jacob purred as he slid a hand between your legs and quickly found his fingers coated in your juices, making you gasp as he ran them through your folds.

“But first, tell me kitten: Just how much do you ache right now?”

“Very much.” You whimpered as you felt Jacob’s thumb glide over your swollen clit.

“I can tell. You’re so worked up, I bet I could make you cum just like this alone.”

“Mmmmhmm” You mumbled, aching so much you were about to cry. You didn’t know what was more torturous, Jacob talking or his thumb still circling your clit. Knowing you were in such need of release made Jacob hard, even harder than before. You had served him well. Now it was your turn.

“How shall I reward you?” Jacob whispered against your lips, eager to know. “Shall I finger you? Eat you? Perhaps I should just fuck you right here.”

All three sounded wonderous. As skilled as Jacob was as an assassin, he was even more skilled as a lover and you knew that no matter which one he chose, it would leave you even more of a hot, sticky mess.

“F…fuck me. Please.” You begged, your voice cracking as you said the words. “And not gently.”

“Are you sure kitten?” Jacob asked a bit worried.

“I’m sure. I need you, and I need you roughly” You moaned throatily. “I need to know I’m yours”

“As you wish.” Jacob grinned and brought his mouth to yours, kissing you roughly. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he pushed the both of you up and off the sofa. Spotting the rug in front of the fireplace, Jacob kneeled and laid you down gently. Raising himself back up, he slid his boots off along with the rest of his clothes. Fully naked, illuminated by the fire light, he looked like an animal stalking its prey.

Jacob got back down on the floor and crawled over and on top of you, laying numerous kisses all over your stomach and chest, briefly pulling at your nipples with his teeth.

“Quit teasing me alr…” Your words were cut off by the feel of Jacob quickly sliding his thick cock inside. Jacob took your hands and pinned them above your head and pressed his face against yours, delighting in you screaming as he began a hard and fast pace, all but fucking you through the floor. Between Jacob’s movements, his growling and your screaming, you felt as if you were being devoured and you couldn’t get enough of him.

Quickly you felt yourself start to grip Jacob tightly. Jacob kept up his pace, and soon enough felt himself start to throb. He knew that if he lost control he would finish before you would and having already cum once, he wasn’t about to let you go without.

“Grab a hold of me.” He commanded.

“Why?”

“You’ll see.”

As soon as you wrapped your arms tightly around Jacob, he lifted you up. Jacob then wrapped your legs around his waist and shifted himself, resting back on his lower legs. Still keeping a hold of each other, Jacob continued thrusting, burying his face in your neck and leaving several bite marks. Somehow it felt as if Jacob were going in deeper, his thrusts hitting further than before.

“So good.” You moaned, running your nails along Jacob’s back and through his hair, making his breath hitch and nearly making him lose his grip on you.

“Easy there, kitten.” Jacob warned. “I don’t wish to drop you.”

“Then perhaps…you should…put me down.” You whimpered.

Jacob lowered you back onto the rug, then unexpectedly pulled out of you. Flipping you over onto your stomach, Jacob took his tongue and ran it up your spine, making you shudder with pleasure.

Once lined up, he slid himself back inside you. Gripping your hips tightly, Jacob thrust harder into you and felt you grip him tighter than before. Soon the both of you felt yourselves start to cum, it was only a question of who would finish first.

Keeping one hand on your hip, Jacob reached up and gripped the back of your neck firmly.

“Cum for me luv.” Jacob moaned hoarsely as he felt himself ready to explode again. No sooner had the words left his lips than he heard you cry out and finish all over his cock. Jacob followed seconds later, filling your pussy with even more cum, so much so that some leaked out.

The both of you, drained and flush with pleasure collapsed on the rug. With the little strength you had left, you rolled over into Jacob’s arms, kissing his cheek and laying your head on his chest.

“That was wonderful luv.” You murmured as the sound of Jacob’s heart pounding filled your ear.

“That it was kitten.” Jacob said gently as he kissed your forehead and ran his fingers through your hair, making you purr. The two of you lay there silently for a few moments as you waited for your hearts to slow down. Jacob’s thoughts were fill with how he might spoil you for a bit more before bed. Before he could do so, he looked down and saw that your eyes were closed and that you looked so peaceful lying there.

Jacob knew there was only one thing to do. Moving as quietly as he could, he got to his feet, slid his arms under you and being careful not to wake you, carried you to bed.

No sooner had he laid you down than he climbed in next to you, pulling you as close to him as he could. Jacob knew you always slept better when he held you, but if he was honest, it was the same for him as well.

Though he had planned to spoil you before bed, it was hard to beat just simply lying there and holding you. So, Jacob, with a smile on his face and the next morning planned out, fell asleep as well. He could always spoil you more tomorrow.


End file.
